


A crossover comic to bring clout to my favorite small SMP! :D

by StarthornFromScratch



Series: Assorted Minecraft Crap [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Scratchcraft SMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comic, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Mallon uses they/them pronouns your honor, Not Canon Compliant, Two of my favorite SMPs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarthornFromScratch/pseuds/StarthornFromScratch
Summary: So I sketched/scribbled a short little comic on MSpaint because the Scratchcraft Discord server was talking about who some of the Scratchcrafters were most like. I drew some little scribbles and then decided that I wanted to post the first fancomic in the fandom so here we are.Keep in mind that pretty much everyone in Scratchcraft are kids if you want to check out their content, please. I know how gross some of my fandom can be.
Series: Assorted Minecraft Crap [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147808
Kudos: 1





	A crossover comic to bring clout to my favorite small SMP! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So I sketched/scribbled a short little comic on MSpaint because the Scratchcraft Discord server was talking about who some of the Scratchcrafters were most like. I drew some little scribbles and then decided that I wanted to post the first fancomic in the fandom so here we are.
> 
> Keep in mind that pretty much everyone in Scratchcraft are kids if you want to check out their content, please. I know how gross some of my fandom can be.

* * *

The plan I had for this/Transcript with a few changes~ v

Cover Page

  1. A boat on the edge of a beach with foot prints in the sand



Page One

  1. Tommy looking forward | Sound Effect: ...
  2. Tommy walks forward



Page Two

  1. His foot just barely on the ground
  2. His foot off the ground
  3. He stands in front of a gate that reads 'Scratchcraft'



Page Three

  1. He puts his hands on his hips and smiles (from front)



Page Four

  1. He starts to walk forward, saying that "I wonder what this place is like!"
  2. From the side of his smiling face he thinks: "I've been to 2b2t and Hermitcraft, and those were totally different!"
  3. He thinks: "I wonder when I'll see people-"
  4. His eyes widen | Sound effect: !!
  5. Blank box + while smear with the | Sound effect: shuck-



Page Five

  1. A trident wiggles back and forth after it gets stuck in the ground | Sound effect: shing!
  2. Tommy stares at it, having fallen backwards | Sound effect: hah... haahh- (breathing)
  3. His head shoots up as a voice calls from above saying "Who goes there?!"



Page Six:

  1. Tommy looks up
  2. Storm from down to up (?) perspective falling, speedlines!!!
  3. He lands | Sound effect: tup!
  4. Speedlines!!! Storm with his head tilted up and pointing a sword forward "why are you here?"



Page Seven:

  1. Tommy's mouth gapping open | Sound effect: !!
  2. Storm looking at him frowning >:c
  3. Storm tilting his head to the side >:/ | Sound effect: ...?
  4. Storm rubbing the back of his neck looking like ^o^' and saying "Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face..?"



Page Eight

  1. Tommy glups (shadow over face) and says "..."
  2. His hand moves forward | Sound effect: Shhup
  3. Storm narrows his eyes (just eyes visible) and lowers his eyebrows | Sound effect: ..!
  4. Tommy with sparkles all around him and in his eyes says "That was so cool!!"



Page Nine: 

  1. Tommy with sparkles around him and grinning (mouth closed) Storm looking taken aback and surprised says "A- really?"
  2. Tommy staring straight forward
  3. Tommy nods | Sound effect: nod
  4. Storm looking away embarrassed "...thanks."



Page Ten

  1. blank box | sound effect: later...
  2. Tommy, Wilbur, Techno, and Punz standing in a row with sparkles | Sound effect next to Punz: hello.
  3. Tommy tuning to Storm, Kenpo, Mallon, and Hunted "These guys were nearby, I wanted them to meet you!"
  4. Storm goes "incidentally we were here as well." (Mallon waves hello in the background, grinning derpily)



Page Eleven

  1. They all stand there, Tommy and Mallon going "..." (Tommy has his hands on his hips and is facing Mallon. who also has their hands on their hips.)
  2. The awkward lines over the same image



Page Twelve:

  1. Hunted goes "umm..." right as Tommy goes "what are we supposed to say now?"
  2. Mallon, hands in their pockets, shrugs and Techno shakes his head with arms crossed (lines to show the movement)
  3. Hunted, looking unimpressed with his hand on his chin, looks over | Sound effect: hhm.
  4. He blinks (up close on eyes) | Sound effect: !



Page Thirteen:

  1. Punz grinning like >:) with speedlines!!
  2. Hunted looking taken aback and blinking | Sound Effect: ?!



Page Fourteen

  1. Punz sticking his hand out "Hi!"
  2. Hunted cocks his head to one side
  3. Hunted reaches out
  4. They shake hands



Page Fifteen

  1. Kenpo looks over at them, tilting his head to one side
  2. He turns his head | Sound effect: shup
  3. From behind his head we look around at the rest of them
  4. We see his eyes
  5. They narrow



Page Sixteen

  1. In the background Tommy is talking to Mallon, Hunted is awkward near Punz, and Storm is chatting with Techno and in the foreground Wilbur is standing alone



Page Seventeen

  1. Wilbur spots him looking with bored eyes, and 'says' "..!"
  2. He walks over, Kenpo looking awkward where he sits with sweat popping out of his head
  3. Will extends his hand, saying "Hi."
  4. Kenpo looking awkward (shaky line to text bubble) ",,,,hi"
  5. They awkwardly shake hands



Page Eighteen

  1. Techno and Storm talking (both with speech bubbles but there are just ~~ lines in them)



Page Nineteen

  1. Tommy and Mallon are talking with each other, clearing plotting something because instead of Mallon's eyes they have the sparkles in darkness and Tommy is looking like >:3. (They also have speech bubbles with no words.



Page Twenty

  1. Hunted and Punz arguing in the background (no text in speech bubbles) and Wilbur and Kenpo both holding up cards that say "Killed by family"



End Card

  1. It's... it's a black box that says "end card" on it



* * *

Kinda unrelated but here are some concept art drawings of Storm (also drawn in MSpaint) because I really like my design for him:

(Btw he is the Scratchcraft fandom's obligatory Enderman character... most of the time.)

and

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing on MSpaint is hard man,,, but tbh I'm better at it than on a lot of real drawing programs.


End file.
